Damn Woman
by Jap Kitten
Summary: Vegeta writes a story about a life-altering happening at Capsule Corp and makes Goku read it despite Bulma's protesting. What will happen? Gotta read to find out!! Don't forget to review too!!!!


A/N--Hey, I finally got a story up!! Sorry it took so long. Thanks Jade Kitten for telling peeps about me!! shout out 2 Onna Vegeta, and good luck 2 both a youz guyz with your stories. I don't own dbz or anything else, so pleeze don't sue me!! here's the story!! Enjoy!! ^_*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day, Goku was over Vegeta and Bulma's house. 

" Hey guys! What's up?" 

" Hey, you there, Kakarot. Read my story!" demanded Vegeta. 

" Vegeta!! Don't show him that!! Its about me!!" protested Bulma.

"Shut up, damn woman!! Kakarot can read the story if he wants. Come on, make up your mind!! I don't have all day!!" 

"OK, I'll read it if you really want me to, Vegeta," said Goku.

Goku picked up the stack of papers Vegeta shoved in his hands. As Goku read the title, Vegeta said, "don't ask why the title is what it is. I don't want to waste my breath telling you. You'll soon find out."

Goku didn't ask. He just picked up the story. 

Story-  Damn Woman  by Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans; The Mightiest Fighter in the Universe

                One day, I was minding my own business, when Bulma came up and crammed her heels into my crotch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WOMAN?!?!?!?!"

"You better behave for this Vegeta. If you don't, I'll kick your crotch again." 

"OK, you win, Bulma. What are you going to do?" 

" You'll see."

An hour later, I saw the most disgusting thing in the world. That woman put my hair in braids and tied them with bows!!

" AHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, DAMN WOMAN??????"

"What did you call me?" 

"You heard me!" 

"Did you call me a damn woman?"

"Yes, damn woman!!"

"Why?!?!" 

"Because that is what you are, a damn woman!!"

"Really? Well, would you stop shouting??"

"NO, DAMN WOMAN!!!" 

" Did you call me a damn woman again?"

"What do you think, DAMN WOMAN???"

"I think you just called me a damn woman again!!" 

"So, damn woman, what are you going to do about it?!?!?"

"There! You said it again!!"

"SO WHAT!! WHO CARES, DAMN WOMAN!!!" 

_"STOP SAYING THAT!!!!!" _

"WHY SHOULD I, DAMN WOMAN!?!?!?! SHOULD I STOP BECAUSE YOU FINALLY REALIZED I'M RIGHT!?!?!?!"

"NO!! Because you'll wake up baby Trunks!!" 

"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

" Damn woman!! You woke up the brat!!"

"He is NOT a brat!! And _I_ didn't wake him up! YOU did, with all your yelling!!"

" I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE YELLING, DAMN WOMAN!!!"

"You called me a damn woman again!!"

"So what if I did? That's because you ARE a damn woman, damn woman!!"

"OK. Well, why am I a damn woman, Vegeta?"

"You just are, damn woman!!"

"That's not an answer."

"Fine, you want an answer?? I'll give you an answer!! _I _said you're a damn woman!!"

"Who are YOU to tell me who I am?"

"I AM VEGETA, THE MIGHTY PRINCE OF THE WARRIOR RACE OF SAIYANS!!"

"So, that makes me a princess, huh? Me being your mate and all…."

"NO!! YOU ARE _STILL_ JUST A DAMN WOMAN!!"

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!!"

"I don't care!! Apparently you can't understand that you ARE a damn woman!!"

"_GO TO HELL AND FUCK YOURSELF, VEGETA!!!!"_

_"I'M _NOT THE DAMN WOMAN, DAMN WOMAN!!"

 "Oh….. you're right."

"Of course I'm right, damn woman!! I'M PRINCE SUPER VEGETA!! HAHAHAHA!! AND I WILL KILL KAKAROT AFTER HE READS THIS STORY!!!! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!_"

THE END 

"Wow, Vegeta. That was really good.  But there's one thing I don't understand.  Why is it called Damn Woman?"

"DAMN KAKAROT!!!" 

And with that, Vegeta killed Goku.

Bulma just looked at Goku, laying dead on the floor and said, "I knew his stupidity would get him killed one day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N—So, what'd ya think? Poor Veg!! Well, it wuz short, and I have another 1 2 post (probably not soon, sry!!) thatz short 2, and another with multiple chappies!! Bai bai! 


End file.
